1. Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a wireless relay device that provides location information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless Local Area Network (LAN) technology is based on the IEEE 802.11 standard. Wireless LAN technology, commonly referred to as Wi-Fi, is a wireless network technology used to support a wireless network in a Local Area, and may refer to a standard technology developed by the 11th Working Group of the IEEE 802 LAN/MAN Standards Committee. A user of an electronic device may access a Location Information System (LIS) through a wireless LAN in order to update the location information of the electronic device. The LIS may search for a location information storage server on the basis of information on the electronic device and provide the location information of the electronic device to the user.